Koyomi Araragi
|image1 = Araragi_anime.png|Anime Araragi_movie.png|Movie Araragi_manga.png|Manga Araragi_crossover.png|Crossover |epithet = Servant of Heart-Under-Blade Devilish Big Brother (by Yotsugi Ononoki) Master (by Shinobu Oshino) |age = 18 |gender = Male |classification = Human Vampire (formerly) |relatives = Karen Araragi (Little Sister) Tsukihi Araragi (Little Sister, Non Blood-Related) Shinobu Oshino (Servant) Hitagi Senjougahara (Girlfriend) Ougi Oshino (Alter Ego, Formerly) |abilities = Left-Over Vampirism |occupation = Student Police Officer (later) |affiliation = Naoetsu High School Hearsay Department of Naoetsu Station |work_of_origin = Monogatari Series |novel_debut = Bakemonogatari Volume 1 |anime_debut = Bakemonogatari Episode 1 |manga_debut = Bakemonogatari Volume 1, Chapter 1 |voice_actor = Hiroshi Kamiya }} Koyomi Araragi ( , Araragi Koyomi) is the protagonist of the Monogatari Series. He is a student of Naoetsu High School and a former vampire. Personality Araragi is a laid-back and calm individual most of the time. He has a casual personality and the tendency to make lots of puns and use wordplay. He is known for his proficiency at playing the straight man, and for his quips. According to him, before meeting Mayoi Hachikuji he was a lot more nihilistic and gloomy. He is often thought of as a lolicon, and a siscon, and even though he always denies the accusations, based on the things he does to Hachikuji and his little sisters, his defenses aren't very credible. Araragi has a very strong sense of justice and, although he always denies it himself, he often gets called by others a "hero of justice". This desire to help others seems to be shared by all members of the Araragi family, although Koyomi often admonishes his little sisters for "playing at being heroes". At the center of his justice lies a deep sense of inferiority. Araragi is famously reckless at helping others, often coming very close to death for other people, and he has shown several times that he feels he is worthless. This behavior is often mocked and admonished by his abberant other self, Ougi Oshino. Before he became a vampire, he lived a mostly secluded life, deliberately keeping himself away from making any friends. His catchphrase back then was that friends would "lower his strength as a human". This mentality was born from an incident in his first year of high school, when he witnessed everyone in his class, including the teacher, wrongly accuse Sodachi Oikura. This has caused him to believe that as long as he interacts with others, his sense of justice would be diminished. Because of the events of spring break, and particularly because of the efforts of Tsubasa Hanekawa, Araragi changed the way he saw others, and started making friends again. Appearance Araragi is a young man with long black hair, covering his left eye (his right eye in the movie), that he later grows out even more. He also has an ahoge in his hair, similarly to his sisters, which is often used for many visual gags. He has dark grey eyes and a muscular body, which is always in shape thanks to his left-over vampirism. He often wears his black school uniform or casual clothing like hoodies and sweatshirts. Background Araragi was born in a totally normal family, to two police officers. A few years later, his two little sisters were born, with a gap of about a year in between. In his childhood, he was a good child who always listened to his parents. During his time in middle-school, he first encountered Sodachi Oikura, who used to tutor him at math for a long time, this being the cause for his proficiency at the subject, despite his failing grades on all others. He quickly entirely forgot about Sodachi. Later, during his first year in high school, he went through an incident where Sodachi Oikura, now in high school herself, was framed for helping the entire class cheat at the exams, which caused her to abandon school entirely for the next two years. Araragi, having forgotten Sodachi, assumed the girl's hatred of him was born out of this incident. Later, during the spring break before his third year of high school, Araragi had a run-in with the dying legendary vampire, Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-Under-Blade, and offered his life to save her, but she turned him into a vampire. To turn back into a human, he had to bind the vampire to him, which turned her into the weak former-vampire Shinobu Oshino. Later, immediately after school started, he saved the other loner of his class, Hitagi Senjougahara, from falling down the stairs, and discovered that she has almost no weight, this incident setting forward the events of the series. Abilities and Equipment *'Left-Over Vampirism': Although Araragi was returned to a state which could be called human, some side-effects still remain, which often save him when he recklessly throws himself into dangerous situations for the sake of others. The most notable of these traits is his vampiric immortality, which, now weakened, acts as a sort of healing factor. Its intensity grows when he feeds Shinobu blood, which he usually does before readying himself for a confrontation. In a way, Araragi is similar to a half-vampire like Episode, who keeps the strengths of vampirism, like the healing and long life-span, but doesn't possess the weaknesses to the Sun and to crosses. However, as the series goes on, and Araragi starts relying on his vampirism more and more, he becomes more and more of a vampire, not being able to walk outside during the day and not showing up in mirrors by the time of Tsukimonogatari. Quotes *(Araragi's catchphrase at the end of every story) "And now for the epilogue, or rather, the punchline of this episode." *(Araragi's catchphrase before spring break) "Making friends would lower my strength as a human." *(His gag with Mayoi Hachikuji) "No, you did it deliberately. (...) It wasn't on purpose!?" Appearances *Monogatari First Season Light Novel Series *Monogatari Second Season Light Novel Series *Monogatari Final Season Light Novel Series *Monogatari Off Season Light Novel Series *Monogatari Monster Season Light Novel Series *Monogatari Anime Series *Kizumonogatari Movie Trilogy *Bakemonogatari Manga *Mazemonogatari *Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen *Okitegami Kyouko no Bibouroku x Monogatari Commercial *Hyakumonogatari Audio Drama Trivia *Araragi's last name is made up of the characters for "pandering", which is also a part of the word for "fool", for "good", repeated twice, and for "tree". *Araragi's first name, Koyomi, means "calendar", a motif used in the Koyomimonogatari illustrations. *Araragi is not depicted in the light novels' illustrations. Most character designs are based off of the light novel illustrations by VOFAN, but his character design was created by Akio Watanabe, who supervises the character designs for the anime series. Later appearances such as in manga adaptations base his appearance off this design. Category:Monogatari Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters